


Jelloed Spices

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Prompt Collection - Losers In Love [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Friendship, Fluff, From friends to lovers, M/M, Pranks, literally 0 drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year around Halloween Enjolras and Grantaire have a prank war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelloed Spices

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for [nonbinarybucky](http://nonbinarybucky.tumblr.com)  
> 

Grantaire opened the door to the apartment he shared with Eponine and Jehan, coming home from his morning shift at the museum, only to be greeted with an absurd amount of balloons raining down on him. He blinked. Right. Halloween was approaching. Covered in balloons that stuck to his clothing he pulled out his cellphone, sending a quick text to Enjolras.

 **To Apollo:** im glad ure using ferres spare key only for important things  
**To Apollo:** also: weak man. weak  
**From Apollo:** I'm trying a different approach this year.

 _Huh_.

"Ominous," He told the empty apartment.

About four years ago Grantaire had introduced Enjolras to the concept of Snake In A Nut-Can, by putting them in basically anything he knew only Enjolras would use and Enjolras had sworn vengeance, resulting in ridiculous prank wars every year around Halloween. Grantaire smiled to himself, kicking the balloons out of his way. He'd originally planed to sleep a bit, but after this planning was in order. A wide grin spread over his face, as he was looking up jello recipes on his laptop.

 

Getting into Enjolras and Combeferre's apartment the next day during Enjolras classes was easy, since Grantaire had a key. They all had keys of each others places in case of an emergency and if Enjolras was using his, so was Grantaire.

"Hello, Grantaire," Combeferre greeted from the kitchen table, as he was letting himself in. "I was wondering when you'd come."

Grantaire just grinned. "Hey, 'Ferre. How's the paper going?"

"Well, you know, coming together bit by bit. How are the pranks?" he asked, eyeing the large duffle bag Grantaire had thrown over his shoulder. Grantaire's grin widened.

"Ah," Combeferre nodded. "Please tell me what not to do or touch once you're done. I really don't want to become a part of this. Again."

"Will do," Grantaire promised, disappearing into the bathroom to cover Enjolras soap with nail polish and hide chicken bouillon powder in the shower head.

After he had successfully duct-taped the only chair in Enjolras' room to the ceiling and laid out some of the balloons he had brought with him to form a giant penis on Enjolras bed, he came back to the kitchen to sink Enjolras' boxes of fancy spices in jello.

"Isn't that kinda… uninspired?" Combeferre asked as he watched him work.

"Yeah man, thats the point," Grantaire answered. "If I do a lot of big stuff he won't look out for the small stuff. At least that's the plan." He thought about that for a moment. "Don't shower before he does and you should be okay."

Combeferre just nodded.

Grantaire spend the rest of the time he had installing smaller traps in Enjolras' way and when he was done Combeferre made them coffee.

 

They were deep in a discussion about sex work and the porn industry, when they heard Enjolras keys in the door.

"I'm home," he announced.

Grantaire threw back the rest of his coffee and got up from his barstool, grabbing his bags.

"Hey!" he greeted overenthusiastically, as soon as Enjolras came into view, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Grantaire," the blond said slowly. "I didn't know you were here."

"I brought you brownies!" Grantaire smiled and made a vague gesture towards a tray that was covered with aluminum foil on which Grantaire had written the word Brownies.

Enjolras gave it a suspicious glare. "… Thanks, I guess?"

"Well," Grantaire said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'll be off then-"

"You're leaving?" If Grantaire didn't know any better, he'd say Enjolras almost sounded disappointed at that.

"Yeah, I have a shift in half an hour. See you around, 'Ferre, bye Apollo."

And he winked at both of them and left.

"Should I get protection gear before I look at the "brownies" or is it save to open?" he heard Enjolras say as he was letting himself out.

"Just open the damn thing," Combeferre answered fondly.

 

(Enjolras stared down at the tray filled with brown paper-cutouts of the latter E. He was so, so screwed.)

 

Grantaire got another involuntarily shower the next day as he was entering his room and a bucket of flowers was emptied over his head.

"Jehan, help," he hollered. "Jehan, there a roses everywhere!"

"Yeah, so?" Jehan asked coming out of their room.

" _Why_ are there roses everywhere?"

"Oh no no no, I'm not getting involved in your stupid prank war."

Grantaire just made a vague gesture towards his room an Jehan peeked inside over his shoulder. His entire room was covered in what appeared to be fake rose pedals, every imaginable surface was filled with them.

"These are a lot of flowers," Jehan agreed calmly. "You know, when Enjolras said he was gonna cover your room with roses I did not expect him to be so thorough."

"Yeah, never underestimate that man," Grantaire agreed.

 

"You're off your game this year," Grantaire told Enjolras at the meeting that evening.

"I told you, I'm trying a different approach," Enjolras replied not meeting his eyes.

 

Enjolras was planing something and it drove Grantaire up the walls not knowing what, so he decided to change shifts with one of his coworkers, staying home eyes on the door. And sure enough about half an hour into his supposed shift the door opened revealing a spooked looking Enjolras, who was holding a couple of tupperware.

"You- you're home," Enjolras blurred out after couple of seconds.

"Yes, I am," Grantaire said, smiling sweetly. "What'cha got there, Apollo?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, placing the boxes on a shelf so he could take off his jacket and shoes. He approached Grantaire placing the containers in front of him. "See for yourself."

"Is this going to blow up in my face?"

"I'm not telling."

Grantaire carefully opened the first box staring down on heavenly smelling pasta.

"I don't get it."

"That's not my problem," Enjolras replied sitting down next to him.

"Is it poisoned?"

Enjolras just rolled his eyes before getting two plates for them. "You will eat it if I do, right?"

"Right. You've obviously taken the antidote."

"Obviously."

Grantaire dug in anyway. Enjolras was an amazing cook and it made him smile, which was always nice. This whole prank thing this year had been weird, first the balloons, then the roses and now Enjolras had made him dinner it was almost like-

"Are you wooing me?" Grantaire asked more as a joke than anything else.

Enjolras blushed and bit his lip.

"Oh my god, you _dork_. Only you, Apollo, only you."

This was hilarious and also really happening _oh fuck_. Suddenly it wasn't that funny anymore, because Enjolras was actually wooing him and Grantaire had no idea what to do with that information. He had been in love with Enjolras for so long he'd stopped paying attention to it, never even daring to hope his feelings could be reciprocated and now- now Enjolras was looking at him, making the face he usually made when he was giving a speech.

"Grantaire, we've known each other for almost nine years now," Oh god, Enjolras had prepared a speech. "And I know we weren't always-"

"No, you don't need to-" Grantaire shook his head. He couldn't deal with neither the ernest look in Enjolras eyes nor the fact that Enjolras had taken Grantaire's hand into his. "I mean I'll probably want to hear this all later but right now I just want to know if I can kiss you. Because I think I kinda really need to."

Enjolras blinked and turned even redder. "That. That is definitely a thing we can do."

 

"Wait, we're still doing the pranks, right?" Grantaire asked a while later. "Because I still have so many good ones."

They had migrated to the couch and were _cuddling_ , something Grantaire couldn't quite believe was happening. Enjolras laughed and poked Grantaire gently in the rips. "Boo," he whispered and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, so if you want to, come and [say hi](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
